Petits mots
by Clairaice
Summary: Finalement, qu'ils y réfléchissent l'un ou l'autre, leurs vies sont remplies d'une tonne de petits mots qui les lient entre eux. A d'autres. Au reste. Qui les marquent aussi. Et tous ont une signification bien spécifique. Même peut être un peu différente pour eux que pour la plupart des autres créatures de l'univers. Mais, pourtant, Sam et Dean ne peuvent se résumer avec des mots.


**Disclaimers : Les personnages de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi. Je ne fais que les emprunter, eux et le physique des acteurs, pour notre bon plaisir.**

 **Note : Cette histoire est totalement inventée. A ne pas prendre au sérieux.**

* * *

 **Remerciements :**

Merci comme toujours à Trolocat sans qui votre lecture serait bien moins agréable.

Merci à Tenshimizu, pour sa review précédente sur mon ancien OS. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

Merci à Callisto111 qui m'inspire toujours autant. Cette fois j'espère avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de bien moins dramatique. Mais vu que j'écris ma réponse avant mon Os, hé bien tu me diras ça à la fin !

Merci à Courtney Ackles pour sa review simple mais agréable.

Merci aussi à toute les personnes qui mettent mes écrits en favoris.

* * *

 **Petits mots**

Il avait essayé. Dieu sait qu'il avait essayé. Il avait fui. Il l'avait fui. Fuir. Un simple petit mot en quatre lettres qui lui avait semblé la meilleure solution. Non. Pas la meilleure. Juste la plus simple. Ne pas se confronter à eux. Ne pas écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais surtout, ne pas voir cette lueur douloureuse dans son regard. Ni entendre cette supplique muette qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcé de vive voix mais qui aurait résonné tout autour d'eux.

Alors il avait fui. Loin. Très loin. Aussi loin que possible. Mais jamais assez pour autant. Pourtant, le temps de quelques mois, il avait cru leur échapper. Lui échapper. Mais non. Bien sûr, ça l'avait rattrapé. Capturé. Il l'avait retrouvé. Et sans aucune difficulté. Revenant dans sa vie comme un boomerang à la puissance d'une tête nucléaire.

Et lui finalement, sous ce regard à la fois inquiet, fier, amusé et quémandeur, il n'avait pu résister. L'agacement, qu'il avait eu à son encontre, de le trouver là en pleine nuit dans son appartement, dans son salon, s'était dégonflé comme un ballon de baudruche en quelques secondes. Dès qu'il avait croisé ce regard si particulier qui remuait toujours beaucoup trop de choses en lui, il s'était trouvé avec la sensation d'être à nouveau un enfant.

Alors il avait voulu faire le dur, se montrer fier, se pavanant limite comme un coq quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Elle était belle, encore à moitié endormie et ses cheveux blonds pas vraiment coiffés lui tombant sur les épaules. Mais quand il l'avait vu la draguer ouvertement, le rabaissant dans le même temps, il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il ne craignait rien. Qu'elle ne le quitterait pas, pas pour lui en tout cas. Qu'il avait avec elle une relation solide et durable basée sur la sincérité et la confiance.

Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas aussi un moyen de plus de se cacher de lui et de tout ce qu'il impliquait par sa seule présence ? Un moyen de dire "regarde, j'ai déjà construit ma vie, quelque chose de solide, alors va t'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre". Parce qu'au fond, ce message à qui était il vraiment adressé ? A lui ? Ou à la vie qu'il avait voulu fuir et qui venait reprendre ses droits de manière impérieuse?

Et pourtant, voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se retrouve allongé sur ce lit miteux de cette chambre de motel toute aussi miteuse. Le corps caché des rayons du soleil par des rideaux en bien trop piteux état pour porter encore ce nom. Et il est là à rien faire. Enfin si. A attendre. Mais quoi ? Que la respiration du corps étendu sur les draps à côté de lui cesse définitivement ? Ou, au contraire, que les paupières s'ouvrent enfin pour dévoiler ces deux pupilles vertes ?

Finalement il n'en a aucun idée. Il prendra ce qui arrivera. Parce que là dans l'immédiat, il lui en veut un peu. Pour une raison pas vraiment justifiée et qui n'est même pas réellement de sa faute. Mais il lui en veut. Parce que lorsqu'il est revenu dans sa vie, il a mis fin à tout ce qu'il était parvenu à construire.

Et pour ça, il a envie de hurler. Fort et contre la terre entière. Mais pour le moment il attend. Et il observe. Il grave l'image devant lui dans sa mémoire. Celle où les rayons du soleil matinal glissent sur cette peau légèrement halée avec la douceur délicate d'une ombre. Juste pour créer des jeux d'ombres, de lumières et de couleurs sur l'être endormi. Juste pour transformer ces banals cheveux châtains clairs en hypnotisant fils d'or dont il ne parvient jamais vraiment à détacher le regard.

Pourtant, quand le téléphone, posé sur la petite table de chevet bancale près du lit, se met à sonner, il doit bien s'extirper de cette contemplation. Le grognement étouffé qui franchit ses lèvres sous forme de soupir accompagne son mouvement quand il se redresse sur le matelas. Et comme pour le narguer, l'appareil vibre toujours doucement sur le bois. Dur rappel de la réalité. Alors il se tend vers lui pour l'attraper.

L'écran présente l'Impala et Lui. Les deux seules constantes dans sa vie. L'une matérielle, l'autre charnelle. Il est appuyé nonchalamment contre l'aile à l'avant du véhicule. Et tous les deux, ils se détachent à la manière d'une seule et même ombre sur les lumières multicolores d'une grande ville en arrière plan.

La photo n'a rien de professionnel, pourtant elle est foncièrement bien réussie. D'elle se dégage un étrange calme qu'il n'est pas sûr de savoir vraiment ressentir. Et peu importe si c'est lui qui a pris la photo.

C'est au milieu de cette représentation de souvenirs imagés que des lettres en bleu s'affichent, jurant violemment avec la pénombre nocturne de la photo et toutes les couleurs qui la composent. Elles forment un unique petit mot. Non, un prénom en fait, fait de cinq lettres. _Bobby._

Alors dans un geste à la fois automatique et naturel, il décroche pour porter le cellulaire à son oreille. La conversation est discrète et, surtout, principalement à sens unique. Peut être est-ce pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle est si discrète, se dit-il. Le petit murmure qui s'échappe du portable n'est clairement pas assez fort pour réveiller le louard dans son dos. Il l'entend bien bouger à un moment donné, sa respiration changeant de rythme le temps d'un soupir endormi, mais c'est juste lorsqu'il change de position. Et la seconde suivant l'immobilité reprend ses droits sur le dormeur.

Puis aussi vite qu'elle a commencé, la conversation se termine. Le petit "bip" significatif de la fin d'une communication retentit et il se retrouve à fixer l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Après deux minutes d'inactivités pourtant, l'écran s'assombrit avant de s'éteindre en se verrouillant dans le mode veille habituel de ces appareils là.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il réagit enfin, et son deuxième pied vient rejoindre le premier, qui avait glissé pendant la conversation, sur le sol collant et taché de la chambre. Le téléphone retrouve sa place sur la table de chevet et il se lève dans un mouvement qu'il trouve particulièrement pataud.

Mais, pourtant, tout avis extérieur dirait qu'il se déplace de manière souple, discrète et fluide. Car finalement, de manière un peu trop rodée, un peu trop naturelle, il se déplace discrètement. Vraiment discrètement. Chose étonnante quand on prend en compte son gabarit.

Dans le mouvement, il donne une tape ferme mais pas vraiment méchante sur le genou de l'endormit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ne prend même pas le temps de mettre un t-shirt ou de remonter son pantalon de jogging qui a glissé sur ses hanches pendant la nuit. Tout son esprit est focalisé sur la prochaine douche qu'il va bientôt prendre. Il espère avoir le droit à de l'eau chaude dans ce motel en ruine.

"- Dean, lève-toi ! Une affaire..."

Phrases courtes. Parler le moins possible lui semble une véritable bonne idée. Et avec des mots simples et clairs. Il lui manque même plusieurs mots. Mais il ne se sent pas d'humeur éloquente aujourd'hui. Et là dans l'immédiat, il n'a pas envie de se creuser la tête. Il cogite déjà assez comme ça.

En fait, il serait bien resté immobile encore un peu dans ce lit pas vraiment confortable. Juste un peu plus. Comme toute la journée, tout compte fait. Flemmardise, quand tu nous tiens. Encore un autre petit mot qui fait étrangement sens ce matin. Un petit mot rarement associé à lui mais qu'il aurait eu grand plaisir à mettre à l'œuvre aujourd'hui. Mais non, à la place, il doit se lever, se préparer. Se rendre présentable pour aller interroger une vieille femme qu'il ne connaît pas sous un faux-nom qu'il n'apprécie que très moyennement.

Les choix de son frère en affaire de noms sont vraiment douteux. Ou plutôt, trop centrés sur ses goûts musicaux. Et il n'a que trop rarement son mot à dire. D'ailleurs il s'étonne encore qu'ils ne se soient jamais fait prendre. Jamais réellement.

Il ne vérifie pas vraiment que l'autre est réveillé justement. Il ne se préoccupe que d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Mais il lui semble bien avoir entendu un grognement alors il se dit que c'est bon. La porte de la pièce, plus sale qu'un enclos à cochons, est dégondée. Pas la peine d'essayer de la fermer, c'est peine perdu. Alors, avec un nouveau soupir, il se contente de se décaler pour se cacher légèrement de la vue de son frère.

C'est à peine motivé par la journée qui l'attend qu'il retire mollement ses vêtements. La lassitude et la fatigue, de ses jours désagréables sans véritables motifs, lui pèsent de tout leurs poids. Il fait attention malgré tout à retirer ses affaires en les faisant toucher le carrelage le moins possible. Qui sait ce que peuvent contenir ces taches de moisie qu'il aperçoit là. Il les pose ensuite dans un endroit à peu prêt propre près du lavabo avant de prendre son gel douche.

Quand il allume l'eau, il patiente quelques secondes. Mais rien à faire, la température reste froide. Un "merde" franchit ses lèvres. Petit mot en cinq lettres qui essaye de prononcer le moins possible. Mais là la situation est vraiment désagréable pour lui. Bon, même ça il n'y aura pas le droit. Pas d'eau chaude, peu importe ce qu'il essaye de faire. Le robinet tourne dans le vide. Il va devoir se laver sans.

Un deuxième juron retentit dans la pièce, accompagné d'un "fait chier" quand l'eau glacée entre en contact avec sa peau. Le frisson qui le parcourt et qui éveille une chair de poule sur sa peau est vraiment désagréable. Il se retrouve à se tendre tout entier et à serrer les dents pour retenir ses tremblements.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour être aussi grossier de bon matin, toi ?"

La voix qui lui parvient est basse, grave et légèrement rocailleuse. Encore un peu endormie. Et elle est proche, très proche. Alors, Dean est finalement réveillé. Du coup, Sam n'a qu'à tourner la tête pour le trouver là, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un bras croisé sur le torse. De son autre main, il est en train d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Ses yeux, douloureusement plissés à cause de la lumière crue de l'ampoule sans abat-jour au plafond, le fixe avec une lueur encore légèrement endormie.

Et quand Sam voit ça, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui. Il pouvait pas attendre dans la chambre comme tout le monde aurait fait ?

"- Bordel Dean, tu vois pas que je suis sous la douche ? Tu peux pas attendre dans la chambre ? On a pas de porte ou de rideau de douche dans cette chambre minable. L'intimité, tu connais ?.."

"- Oh, ça va Sammy."

Sans se préoccuper d'avantage de son avis, Dean se penche vers le lavabo pour s'observer dans le miroir fissurer. De sa trousse de toilette, qu'il a apporté avec lui, Sam le regarde tirer un rasoir. Alors, à son tour, il reprend sa toilette en commençant par se laver la tête. Le savon, qui lui coule dans les yeux mêlé à l'eau froide, lui pique la rétine et il pousse un grognement râleur.

"- On dirait une sale bête teigneuse Sam..."

Agacé par la remarque de son frère, il ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour se concentrer sur sa douche. Mais l'eau glacée rend la tâche compliquée et il a de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses tremblements.

"- Bon sang, Sammy. Arrête de grogner comme ça, t'es en train de te transformer en monstre ou quoi ?"

Une petite minute. La voix de Dean n'est-elle pas soudainement trop proche ?

Et soudainement, tout son corps se tend comme un arc quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Voilà pourquoi la voix de son frère était encore plus proche. Encore plus basse. Avec ce timbre si particulier qu'elle a chaque matin au réveil. Et cette main sur son épaule déborde de chaleur, tranchant violemment avec la fraîcheur de son corps. Presque avec douleur en vérité.

"- Bon sang Sam, mais t'es gelé. Mets de l'eau chaude."

Il n'a même pas le temps de lui répondre que Dean s'attaquer aux robinets Mais il a beau le regarder tourner les poignées, l'eau chaude n'apparaît pas pour autant. Bah ouais, songe Sam de manière immature, si ça ne marche pas pour l'un, ça ne marchera pas plus pour l'autre. Pourtant, l'attitude de Dean, cachée derrière un air grognon et légèrement bourru, est emplie de bonne volonté. Et Sam, comme un enfant, se retrouve à espérer que miraculeusement son grand-frère y parvienne. Avec cette sorte de magie qui fait que seul les plus grands y arrivent quand nous avec nos petites mains on bataille contre vent et marée.

Comme toujours Dean le surveille, le veille, le protège. Protéger, un petit mot qui résume Dean presque dans toutes ses actions quotidiennes. Un petit mot qui fait partie omniprésente de la vie de Sam grâce à son frère. Parce que Dean est toujours là, pour le protéger de tout, même de l'eau froide.

Finalement au bout de plusieurs secondes, Dean relève le regard vers lui. Un regard à la fois un peu perdu et un peu triste. Un regard d'enfant déconcerté. Un regard qui se durcit considérablement pour devenir ronchon quand Sam lui fait un sourire contrit. Alors Dean grogne et s'éloigne.

"- Bon ok, c'est vraiment de la merde. Lave-toi vite. Faut que je prenne une douche aussi."

Une manière détournée de lui dire de ne pas rester trop longtemps sous l'eau froid pour ne pas prendre froid. Attitude râleuse ô combien attendrissante d'une grand frère trop protecteur.

Jusqu'à la fin, Sam regarde son grand frère quitter la pièce du coin de l'œil. Ce grand frère qui, une nouvelle fois, et venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Qui est venu s'enquérir de son état et essayer de l'aider avec cette manière un peu bourrue bien à lui. Une manière qui fait sourire Sam une seconde avant qu'un claquement de dents plus brutal que les autres ne le ramène au présent. Parce qu'il a froid Sam, et sa peau commence à lui faire mal à cause de l'eau froide. Alors il se concentre sur sa douche et termine de se laver.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il quitte la cabine. Et, soudainement, l'air autour de lui lui parait agréablement chaud. De même que la serviette qu'il passe sur ses hanches. Pourtant il sait bien que c'est simplement un ressenti. Mais la chaleur a toujours eu d'étrange manière de se manifester. Ses pieds forment des flaques d'eau à chacun de ses pas. Gouttelettes désagréables qui glissent le long de ses jambes pour venir s'écraser sur ce sol immonde.

C'est à son tour de se pencher sur le lavabo pour se raser. Mais tandis qu'il passe la lame sur sa peau, il entend un bruit de choc dans la pièce d'à coté. Il est rapidement suivit par un juron de la part de Dean et d'une phrase ressemblant vaguement à "Motel de merde." Et si il ne se coupe pas, il ne le doit qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés et à son sang froid presque continu. L'un des rares points positifs de leur vie.

Quand il entend de nouveau Dean râler, clamant combien il a hâte de "quitter ce taudis", Sam se dit que sur ce point il ne peut qu'être d'accord. Il quitte la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard en se frottant les mains. Il est déjà quelque peu réchauffé, mais il va lui falloir encore un peu de temps.

Quand il le voit arriver, son frère lui balance une paire de chaussettes à la figure qu'il attrape au dernier moment.

"- T'en as mis du temps."

Sam le sait, la remarque ronchon n'est pas vraiment justifiée. Pas vraiment méchante non plus. L'autre est juste d'humeur râleuse. Alors il n'y accorde même pas d'importance et il se laisse tomber sur le lit près de ses chaussures pour terminer de s'habiller. Peut être que, finalement, Dean aussi aurait aimé rester au lit toute la journée.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, Dean a déjà disparu et l'eau coule à nouveau dans la douche. Alors Sam plit le reste de leurs affaires qui n'ont pas été rangées par Dean. Pas vraiment de quoi prendre longtemps. Ils n'ont pas grand chose. Un sac rempli d'armes en tout genre, quelques t-shirts, quelques sous-vêtements et un pantalon de rechange chacun.

Lorsqu'il termine de zipper la fermeture, Dean se tient à ses cotés. Ses lèvres pleines sont légèrement bleutés et il a légèrement rentré la tête dans les épaules. Attitude que Sam reconnaît parfaitement pour l'avoir vu déjà plusieurs fois chez son aîné. Il a froid. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés et des perles d'eau dégoulinent sur sa nuque pour venir se glisser sous son col. Fines perles aqueuses dont Sam suit le trajet du regard jusqu'à sa disparition.

Sans un regard pour cette chambre qui n'avait rien de vraiment hospitalière, ils quittent l'hôtel pour retrouver avec délice l'Impala.

Garée sur une des nombreuses places vides, elle semble à Sam tout à coup bien plus confortable que cet hôtel minable. Et vu la lueur brillante de plaisir de les prunelles vertes et le sourire sur les lèvres de son frère, Sam sait que Dean est lui aussi heureux de la retrouver. Si pour lui elle représente beaucoup, pour son frère c'est encore d'avantage.

Dans des gestes rodés et naturels, ils prennent chacun place sur la banquette. La main du plus âgé, où trône une chevalière en argent, caresse amoureusement le volant. Sam observe avec amusement son frère passer au crible chaque détail pour vérifier que rien n'a changé.

"- Oh, mon bébé. Comme tu m'as manqué."

Du grand Dean. Pour un peu et Sam s'attendrait presque à le voir embrasser le cuir du volant. Son frère ne change pas. Et assis là, à la place conducteur, un habituel discret petit sourire, celui qu'il a très régulièrement quand il goûte au plaisir simple d'être derrière le volant de la Chevrolet, revient faire son apparition. Oui. Définitivement c'est à son frère que revient cette place. Et Finalement Sam ne se souvient même plus de la silhouette de leur père à la place. Il a la sensation que ça a toujours été son frère. Comme une loi immuable de l'univers.

Alors, quand la voiture noire s'engage sur la route, Sam reprend lui aussi son occupation habituelle. Il tire son ordinateur portable de son sac pour le poser sur ses genoux et entame déjà les recherches pour leur prochain travail qui n'est qu'à trois heures de route de là.

Mais le bitume file sous les roues de la Chevrolet, et le temps autour d'eux se fait de plus en plus gris. De plus en plus froid. Le soleil est allé se cacher derrière d'épais nuages noirs et refuse à présent de se montrer. De les réchauffer grâce à ses agréables rayons. Et ils sont sur la route depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà quand l'attention de Sam est attirée par un détail. Un mouvement chez son frère qui n'a rien d'agréable.

Malgré le t-shirt qu'il porte, son épaisse chemise en flanelle et sa veste en tissu doublée, Dean est quand même parcouru d'une chaire de poule. Et le cadet se doute bien qu'elle n'a rien d'agréable. Pas quand il voit son frère, les sourcils froncés, tendu sur le siège près de lui.

Et le fait qu'il ne se soit toujours pas redressé confirme que Dean a toujours froid. Bien sûr, il ne le dira pas. Soit il râle sur le moment pour coller à son image de chieur, soit il se tait et encaisse sans discuter. Et sans savoir réellement pourquoi, Sam se trouve profondément agacé de cette attitude chez son frère, inculquée par leur père. Non. En fait ce n'est pas pour cette attitude qu'il est agacé. Dean est comme ça et quoi que face Sam, il sait que son frère ne changera pas.

Non. Si il est agacé, c'est à cause de leur père. Véritablement à cause de lui. Encore une fois. Parce qu'il sait que si Dean est comme ça c'est à cause de John tout spécifiquement. Avec le recul maintenant, il se rend compte de combien Dean a dû grandir vite. Passer de petit garçon encore quelque peu bambin à adulte en quelques mois. Une ou deux années tout au plus. Tout ça pour que lui, il puisse se comporter comme un enfant quelque fois.

Parce que Dean le laissait jouer. Le regardait faire. L'encourageait même. Et il le veillait à la manière d'un adulte, d'une maman poule. Celle qu'il n'a jamais connu. Celle que Dean n'a connu que trop peu de temps. A peine assez longtemps pour s'en rappeler. Celle dont leur père ne leur a pratiquement jamais parlé, préférant les gronder que de répondre à leurs questions et de repenser à sa femme disparue.

Alors finalement, l'un comme l'autre ont rapidement cessé d'être des enfants. Dean en premier qui a pourtant essayé de le préserver le plus longtemps possible. Lui en second quand il a commencé à se rendre compte que l'attitude de leur père vis à vis d'eux, la vie, l'entraînement, et le planning qu'il leur imposait n'étaient pas normal.

Ne jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse. Toujours guetter ses arrières. Garder une arme à porter de main en chaque instant. Ne jamais relâcher son attention de la moindre façon, pas même le temps d'un rire. Toujours rester à l'affût. Sur ses gardes. Comme un parfait petit soldat. Et exécuter la mission. Abattre le méchant, sans réfléchir. Sans hésiter.

Alors, si lui sait dire les choses aussi banales qu'un "j'ai froid" ou qu'un "j'ai peur" sans honte ou sans crainte de moqueries ou de remontrances, c'est parce qu'il savait déjà à l'époque que son frère ne l'aurait jamais disputé. Et même si il râlait, finalement il faisait toujours en sorte de combler le vide que formulait Sam. De quelque manière que ce soit.

Là encore, Dean l'avait, le plus longtemps possible, laissé agir comme un enfant. Et il continuait encore à le faire aujourd'hui. Prenant soin de lui de manière différente mais toujours aussi appuyée et soutenue. Avec une dévotion telle qu'elle replongeait des fois le cadet dans ces moments doux-joyeux qu'il vivait sous la surveillance de son frère.

Mais bien sûr ça, c'était toujours en l'absence de leur père. Parce que dès que ce dernier était là, il n'était plus question de plaintes ou de demandes. De rires et de détente. De repos et de comportements enfantins que leurs âges auraient dû leur imposer. Et ce, même aussi minimes et sans conséquences soient-ils.

Nan, ne restait plus que la mission. Un petit mot en sept lettres qui avait régi toute leur enfance. Qui représentait un immense danger mais un objectif obligatoire. Traquer et exterminer le mal. Poursuivre le monstre qui avait tué leur mère. Chercher, trouver, combattre et risquer leurs vies. Encore et encore.

Et pour plaire à ce père, pour convenir aux critères de la mission, quand lui était trop petit pour comprendre, c'est Dean qui s'était effacé. Il avait oublié comment dire ses sentiments. Il avait mis fin à ses désirs d'enfant. Il avait enfoui chaque ressenti tout au fond de lui. Tout ça, simplement pour ne jamais faire de vagues.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, alors que leur père n'est plus depuis des années déjà, son frère n'a pas réappris à dire tout ça. Alors, même si en ce moment il grelotte de froid, tentant vainement de cacher les tremblements de ses mains en serrant le volant, il ne dit rien. Il préfère se taire et risquer un rhume plutôt que d'exposer la moindre faiblesse.

Donc Sam reporte son attention sur son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Son frère est comme ça, oui. Il le sait. Et lui faire remarquer qu'il a froid ne ferait que le braquer. Lui signifier qu'il n'a pas assez bien caché sa faiblesse. Alors Sam se tait et fait mine de rien un quart de seconde. Puis il craque lorsque le corps de son aîné est de nouveau secoué par un frisson.

Oh, oui ! Dean tente bien de le cacher. Mais l'œil de Sam est bien trop aiguisé pour le louper. Bien trop focalisé sur le bien être de son frère de manière quasi-constante pour ignorer quelque chose comme ça. Alors lui aussi fait mine de frissonner. Et Dean lui jette un coup d'œil en coin. Bien, objectif "attirer l'attention de Dean" réussi.

Alors il passe à l'étape deux, Sam. Il rentre un peu la tête dans les épaules en bougeant de manière faussement inconfortable. Il exagère légèrement sa gêne. Parce que oui, il a froid aussi Sam. Mais pas au point de Dean. Pourtant quand il décale sa jambe, le cuir froid de la banquette de l'Impala qui entre en contact avec son Jean chaud le fait frissonner. Et celui-là, qui est totalement non voulu, il n'arrive pas à la cacher à temps. Habitude quand tu nous tiens. Réflexe qui se manifeste.

Pourtant, dans l'immédiat peut être est-ce une bonne chose de ne pas être parvenu à le dissimuler. Parce qu'il sent de nouveau le regard de Dean sur lui et ça n'ajoute que plus de valeur à son plan. Après tout, il peut sentir la fraîcheur de cette zone qu'il n'avait pas réchauffée. Et c'est désagréable. Vraiment désagréable.

Alors dans une voix faussement chevrotante à cause du froid, parce qu'il n'en est clairement pas encore là, mais qu'après tout il faut bien se donner les moyens pour avoir une chance, il s'adresse à son frère.

"- Mets le chauffage s'il te plaît."

Six petits mots. Une courte phrase qui attire de nouveau l'attention de Dean sur lui. Il voit, du coin de l'œil, ce dernier le fixer avec un sourcil haussé. Et Sam a envie de lui dire d'arrêter de le fixer comme ça. Avec ce regard à la fois inquiet, étonné et couveur. Parce qu'il est trop difficile à soutenir, ce regard. Pourtant il ne dit rien, Sam. Il se laisse étudier. Il attend que Dean se décide.

Puis quand il le voit s'exécuter, manipulant les boutons de la Chevrolet, il détourne enfin le regard. Reporte son attention sur son écran. Se remet déjà au travail.

"- T'es vraiment une frileuse, Samantha."

La voix basse de son frère se fait râleuse. Mais à aucun moment il n'entend en elle un quelconque reproche. Et quand il voit le corps de Dean se détendre lentement sur la banquette, s'enfonçant dans cette dernière, Sam ne peut que se sentir légèrement fier de lui. C'est ça, sa manière à lui de prendre soin de son grand frère. Sa manière à lui d'être là sans que ça ne se sache. Pas même du principal intéressé.

Et finalement, lui aussi se trouve à apprécier l'air chaud craché par les grilles de la voiture. Le cuir se réchauffe agréablement contre leurs corps, de même que l'air autour d'eux.

Et même s'ils entendent maintenant le toc toc irrégulier des Legos dans la bouche de ventilation de la voiture. Même si maintenant il règne dans l'habitacle une odeur de poussière chaude et de vieux cuir. Même si maintenant l'air, qui se répercute contre le pare-brise, fait bouger de manière gênante les mèches de cheveux qui tombent devant ses yeux. Sam apprécie.

Parce que là, dans cette Chevrolet, avec son frère à sa gauche, Sam se sent chez lui. Non. C'est plus que ça, ce véhicule, c'est chez eux. Véritablement. Un chez eux portant le nom d'Impala. Un simple petit mot qui représente tout un tas de choses. Un nom en six lettres qui représente tout un monde. Leur monde. Encore un petit mot qui pour tout les autres ne voudrait rien dire mais qui représente pour eux tout ce qu'ils sont capables d'avoir. De garder. Un endroit où ils ont le droit de rester. Un endroit douillet et confortable. Au moins dans les sensations si ce n'est physiquement. Parce qu'il faut l'admettre, il est trop grand pour pouvoir étendre ses jambes correctement. Et si il se redresse, sa tête cogne le plafond. Puis même si ils parviennent à avoir une banquette chacun pour dormir, au final aucun des deux ne peut s'allonger correctement. Mais ça ne change rien. Cette voiture, c'est chez eux, à Dean et lui.

La suite du trajet se passe dans les conversations à propos de l'affaire et dans les chants pas vraiment juste de Dean. Dans les râles faussement mécontents de Sam, et dans les rires insolant de son frère.

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivent sur les lieux de l'enquête, toutes traces de joie et de jeux, quels qu'ils soient, ont disparus. Devant eux, la maison a de nombreuses fenêtres brisées. Lorsqu'ils descendent du véhicule et avec l'assurance dû à l'habitude, ils franchissent la banderole jaune pour entrer dans l'habitation sans se préoccuper des regards des gens autour. Le salon présente de nombreuses taches de sang sur le sol et les murs. Des objets, lampes, livres, vases, et autres, sont renversés et brisés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Après une présentation de leurs fausses plaques d'agents du FBI, ils questionnent les enquêteurs à propos des premières découvertes. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, quand ils ressortent de la maison, ils traversent le jardin dans l'intention de regagner la voiture garée un peu plus loin.

"- Bobby avait vu juste, Dean. C'est bien une affaire pour nous."

"- Ouais, y'a pas de doutes. Mais tu lui diras qu'il faut qu'il se renseigne mieux la prochaine fois. Parce que la petite grand-mère, bah elle est pas vraiment flagrante là. Enfin, pas que je me plaigne d'avoir affaire à des jolies jeunes femmes à la place. C'est même bien plus agréable."

Le petit rire amusé qui résonne et le sourire qui s'affiche sur les lèvres de l'aîné sont à la fois joueur, rêveur et gourmand. Mais quand il tourne son regard vers son frère, c'est un regard réprobateur qu'il gagne, Dean. Un regard qui veut à la fois dire "tu peux pas arrêter deux minutes" et "t'es pas sérieux ?" Un regard qui ôte tout à coup tout amusement chez le châtain.

Alors il se concentre de nouveau sur la mission et se remet à marcher sur cette petite allée de dalles blanches qui traverse le jardin de la maison mise en quarantaine. Autour d'eux, les gens leur jettent à nouveau des coups d'œil en les voyant passer, mais ils ne leur accordent pas d'avantage d'attention pour autant.

"- Mais y'a un truc que je comprends pas."

Dean s'installe correctement derrière le volant avant de mettre le contact. Mais il ne démarre pas pour autant. Et ne s'attache pas non plus d'ailleurs. Il y a seulement la radio qui se met en route pour diffuser le son d'une cassette d'ACDC. Alors Sam s'installe à sa place, de la même manière, et baisse tout de suite le son pour que son frère et lui puissent parler sans difficulté.

"- Tu m'as dit qu'il y a vingt ans, les femmes qui étaient dans cette maison avaient été assassinées?"

"- Oui, c'est exact."

"- Il y en a eu trois. La mère, et ses deux filles. L'une de 16 ans, l'autre de 8 ans."

"- Oui c'est bien ça."

"- Et le fils et le mari sont restés en vie ?"

Sam, cette fois, se contente de hocher la tête en détournant un instant son regard sur l'extérieur. L'agitation autour des lieux du crime n'a pas cessée et la foule curieuse commence seulement à se disperser. Il fixe un instant un duo de policier en train de discuter. L'un des deux est une femme et au vue du comportement des deux agents, Sam se doute qu'ils forment un couple.

Couple. Un petit mot qui veut tout dire et rien dire tout à la fois pour Sam. Il a été en couple. Mais finalement, peu importe combien il aimait ses compagnes, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi intime et lié qu'avec Dean. Alors au fond qu'est-ce qu'est véritablement censé être un couple ?

Il les regarde s'embrasser rapidement avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Si la femme monte en voiture et quitte les lieux, l'homme, lui, retourne dans la maison en remettant ses gants blancs. Est-ce que c'est être ce que sont ces deux personnes ? Nan, franchement, Sam n'en sait rien. Il a longtemps cru le savoir. Mais finalement, était-ce le cas ?

Bien rapidement, dès que l'homme disparaît dans l'habitation, Sam reporte son regard sur son frère. Ce dernier a les sourcils froncés et les yeux dans le vague. Il semble plongé dans une intense réflexion. Ses doigts tapotent un rythme de Metallica, qui ne résonne même pas dans la voiture, sur volant en cuir, mais il ne semble même pas en être conscient. Et Sam se garde bien de lui faire remarquer.

"- Ok. Mais cette fois, pourquoi il n'y en a eu qu'une de tuée ? Elles étaient pas trois à habiter là dedans en colocation ?"

"- Si, apparemment."

"- Bah pourquoi alors ? Tu pense qu'il a pas eu le temps ?"

"- C'est possible. C'est peut être une créature qui tue pour se nourrir avec une sorte de cycle. Un peu comme un Wendigo..."

Le silence reprend ses droits dans la voiture tandis qu'ils se trouvent tout deux de nouveau plongé dans leurs pensées. Puis finalement, Dean donne un petit coup sur le volant avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Ouais. C'est pas clair, cette histoire. Faut qu'on en apprenne plus. Tu m'as dit qu'elles étaient où maintenant les deux autres ?"

A peine Sam lui donne-t-il l'adresse que Dean met le moteur en marche pour s'engager sur la route. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétro en direction de la maison et ils avalent déjà les kilomètres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement à la nouvelle adresse, les deux jeunes femmes sont hébergées par le père de l'une d'entre elles. Ils découvrent avec soulagement néanmoins que ce dernier n'est pas là, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Et si au début elles sont réticentes à les laisser entrer, il suffit que Dean use un peu de son attitude charmeuse pour qu'ils se retrouvent installés sur le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et d'énormes cookies moelleux sur la table basse devant eux.

Et Sam, assis dans ce canapé un peu dur, les jambes bloquées par la table en verre, regarde ces deux femmes sourire niaisement à son frère. Il les regarde se dandiner, rougir, se pencher en avant de manière aguicheuse, battre des cils ou faire des moues adorables, juste pour attitrer un peu plus l'attention de Dean.

Il les voit flirter avec lui et voit comme ce dernier s'en trouver amusé. Et lui, il s'en trouve agacé. Pour une raison qu'il ignore. Mais les faits sont là. Il aimerait bien voir ces trois là arrêter. Il aimerait bien pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qui les a amenés ici.

Alors il se racle la gorge Sam. De manière un peu forcée. Parce que l'agacement est le petit mot qui le caractérise le plus dans l'immédiat. Et quand il croise le regard de son frère, il lui adresse tout un tas de reproches silencieux. Ce qui semble fonctionner vu qu'ils se recentrent tous les deux et que Dean efface ce sourire séduisant de son visage.

"- Mesdames. Si on est là c'est parce qu'on a des questions à vous poser."

Immédiatement les sourires sur les visages des jeunes femmes en face d'eux disparaissent à leur tour. Et Sam se demande vraiment ce qu'elles espéraient de leur venue.

Les yeux s'embuent et elles se referment légèrement. Se rapprochant d'un ou d'eux centimètres l'une de l'autre comme pour se réconforter. C'est à peine visible. Mais ça n'échappe ni à l'un ni à l'autre et les deux hommes échangent un regard de circonstance. Mélange de tristesse et de pitié pour ces deux femmes. Mais aussi de fermeté et détermination concernant l'affaire.

"- D'abord. Toutes nos condoléances." Commence Sam en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, reposant la tasse à peine à moitié vide sur la table.

"- Ouais on est désolé. Mais on a besoin de savoir deux trois trucs."

"- Comme quoi ?"

La voix de la jeune femme blonde, qui vient de parler, est légèrement tremblante. L'incertitude et la peur se lisent sans mal dans ses yeux marrons. A ces cotés, la brune garde le regard obstinément baissé et ses mains, serrées l'une contre l'autre, tremblent légèrement.

"- Est-ce que vous avez vu ou entendu quelque chose ? N'importe quoi. Chaque détail a son importance."

Les deux femmes devant eux se tendent violemment avant d'échanger un regard. Puis la blonde se pince les lèvres et détourne les yeux. Elle semble encore plus fermée qu'avant. Et cette fois la brune, plus petite, tremble de tout son corps. Des larmes épaisses coulent le long de ses joues pour se détacher de son menton et venir s'écraser sur ses cuisses.

Alors Sam et Dean échangent un nouveau regard. Encore plus déterminé qu'avant, mais aussi bien plus sombre. Regard empli de promesses de meurtre. Puis aussi vite qu'elle est venue, la lueur disparaît dans les yeux de Sam et il repose sur les deux jeunes femmes un regard doux et concilient.

"- Mesdames, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que ça vous terrifie mais si nous voulons arrêter le meurtrier, il faut que vous nous parliez."

"- Et si il apprend qu'on a parlé et qu'il revient nous tuer ?!"

Cette fois, c'est la brune qui parle. Et sa voix est paniquée, de même que son regard qui se pose frénétiquement autour d'elle pour revenir systématiquement à Sam et Dean. Et cette fois c'est Dean qui intervient. Il se lève et contourne la table pour s'approcher d'elle. Il sépare ses deux mains avec un geste doux tandis qu'elle se tortille tellement les doigts de nervosité qu'elle manque de se blesser.

"- Écoutez. Quoi que vous aillez vu ou entendu, nous allons nous assurer qu'il ne revienne jamais s'en prendre à vous, d'accord ?"

Le regard gris de la jeune femme se fixe dans celui, vert, de Dean, et Sam la voit se détendre. Après tout, quand son frère se montre si sûr de lui, si confiant et décidé, on ne peut que s'en remettre à lui. Sam sait combien il peut être rassurant en agissant ainsi. Il est vraiment très bien placé pour le savoir. Alors quand il voit cette femme se détendre, il est légèrement soulagé.

Sauf qu'après, avec un simple sourire de Dean, et qui n'a même rien de charmeur, elle se met à rougir légèrement. Et là Sam se trouve de nouveau agacé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi une fois de plus. Encore plus quand la lueur enjôleuse revient dans les iris vertes et qu'il voit Dean faire un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Mais si Sam s'énerve silencieusement, au moins l'attitude de son frère a le mérite de faire redescendre la tension présente dans l'air.

"- Alors, vous pouvez nous aider ?"

La petite brune hoche la tête et les deux femmes échangent un regard avant que la première ne rouvre la bouche.

"- On était toutes devant la télé en train de regarder un film quand on a entendu des bruits bizarres. Ils semblaient provenir du sous-sol."

"- Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sous-sol dans la maison où on habitait.

"- Attendez, quoi ?"

"- Vous êtes certaines que les bruits provenait d'en dessous ?"

Si Dean fronce les sourcils, Sam lui s'avance dans le canapé pour s'asseoir sur le bord. Son regard est braqué sur les deux femmes et déjà son cerveau est en pleine réflexion. Et pour compliquer les choses un peu plus, les deux femmes hochent la tête pour confirmer la question qu'il vient de poser. Et elles le font presque simultanément.

"- Et ces bruits, à quoi ressemblaient-ils ?"

"- Il y avait des bruits métalliques. Comme des chaînes. Et une respiration..."

"- Oui. Des bruits de pas aussi. Et des cris de femmes."

Dean fronce les sourcils en voyant les deux femmes se recroqueviller sur elles même. Quelque chose ne colle pas dans tout ce qu'elles disent. Alors il est obligé de reposer la question.

"- Attendez, vous dites que tous ces bruits provenaient d'en dessous ? Vous en êtes bien certaines ?"

Les deux hommes voient la blonde hocher la tête tandis que la brune porte une main tremblante à ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Mais elles ne cessent pas vraiment de couler pour autant.

"- Y a t-il autre chose que vous pouvez nous dire ?"

Toujours cette voix conciliante, attentive. Dean perd un instant son attention pour se concentrer sur son petit frère. Il n'y a que Sam qui soit capable de dégager autant de douceur et d'assurance à la fois. Pour s'être retrouvé à la place des deux jeunes femmes, Dean sait bien quelle sensation nous enveloppe quand son frère agit ainsi. L'impression d'être tout à coup entouré de la plus agréable, chaude et moelleuse des couvertures tandis que celle-ci nous donne la sensation en même temps d'être capable de nous protéger contre le monde entier. Non, en fait c'est tellement plus que ça encore.

Quand on se perd dans ces deux prunelles marrons, Sam, avec cette lueur ferme, douce et protectrice, nous donne l'impression que plus rien ne peut nous atteindre. Que tout est facilement surmontable. Qu'on aura plus jamais besoin de rien d'autre.

Ou peut être est-ce simplement lui qui a cette impression ? Peut-être est-ce le seul à la ressentir ainsi ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, bon sang, que Dean aime cette capacité chez son frère. Il a arrêté de compter depuis longtemps combien de fois ça l'a sauvé.

Il reporte son attention sur les jeunes femmes quand il entend parler de sang. Un petit mot qu'il entends malheureusement trop souvent dans sa vie, dans son travail.

"- Non vraiment il y en avait partout sur lui. Comme si, avant de nous approcher, il venait déjà de tuer."

Les deux frères échangent un regard à la fois perdu, inquiet et implacable. Ce que dit cette jeune femme n'a rien de rassurant, mais au moins ils en savent plus.

"- Alors vous l'avez vu ?"

Cette fois, c'est une pure terreur qui habite les yeux des deux rescapées. Pas de doutes, elles l'ont bien vu.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean laisse à son frère le soin de relancer la conversation et de pousser gentiment les femmes à parler. Il est bien plus doué pour ça qu'il ne le sera jamais. Lui qui est trop franc et trop impulsif. Il sait parfaitement que même si il ne le veut pas, des fois il est trop agressif dans sa manière d'agir. Limite violent et brusque.

Alors il se contente de garder les lèvres hermétiquement fermées et d'être là. D'écouter attentivement et d'apporter son soutient par le regard.

"- Dites nous à quoi il ressemblait. S'il vous plaît, ça pourrait vraiment nous aider."

Si la blonde explose soudainement en sanglot, la brune se recroqueville et avale difficilement. Alors, une nouvelle fois sans prononcer le moindre mot, Dean pose une main solide chargée de réconfort sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme. Elle se tend encore avant de relever un regard incertain sur le visage volontaire du châtain. Puis la seconde suivante elle se jette contre lui et agrippe sa chemise au niveau de sa poitrine pour y cacher son visage.

Dean ouvre de grands yeux étonnés quand il réceptionne le petit corps contre lui. Un instant il reste les mains suspendues dans les airs, sans savoir quoi faire. Puis finalement il vient poser l'une d'elles dans le dos de la brune pour y tracer de petits cercles apaisants. De l'autre, qu'il passe dans ses longs cheveux, il masse son crane.

Et Sam, assis sur le canapé, observe la scène. Dans un geste inconscient, sa mâchoire se serre. De même que ses mains, croisées l'une avec l'autre au milieu de ses jambes.

Il sait bien que son frère n'a pas l'intention d'en profiter. Pas vraiment. Enfin pas dans l'immédiat tout du moins. Mais le voir cajoler cette femme de cette manière a un coté dérangeant. Encore plus quand son aîné lui adresse un petit sourire contrit quand il croise son regard. Et pour couronner le tout, la deuxième femme, la blonde - bon sang, qu'est-ce que Sam peut détester les blondes... Que des mauvais souvenirs - avance à quatre pattes sur le canapé jusqu'à son amie qui se décale pour la laisse se glisser elle aussi entre les bras forts de Dean.

Et finalement Sam comprend. Il comprend pourquoi il est autant agacé. Il arrive à en nommer la raison. Un simple petit mot qu'il ne pensait jamais vivre à l'égard de son frère. Un petit mot s'écrivant "Jalousie". Parce oui, il est jaloux Sam. Jaloux de voir Dean apporter autant de soutient à ses femmes. Jaloux de voir combien elles en profitent. Jaloux d'imaginer que ce devrait être lui, et seulement lui, pour qui Dean devrait agir ainsi. Jaloux du temps que Dean passe aujourd'hui à aider et soutenir les autres alors qu'il aurait pu le passer dans une chambre de motel avec lui, à simplement lui faire bénéficier de sa présence.

Et Dean, lui, bah il ne dit rien. Totalement inconscient de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son petit frère, il se contente d'ouvrir un peu plus ses bras. De se décaler sur le canapé pour leur donner un meilleur angle d'accès. De prendre appui sur l'accoudoir pour pouvoir passer une main dans le dos de chacune tout en soutenant leurs poids.

Et Sam en a soudainement marre. Marre de tout ça. De ces histoires à dormir debout. De ces larmes de crocodile. De cette horrible odeur de parfum féminin qu'il sent depuis qu'il est arrivé. De cette situation de merde qui rend sa vie tellement épuisante. De l'insouciance et la faiblesse de Dean lorsqu'il s'agit des femmes. D'avoir eu à se lever ce matin, même si cette chambre de motel était horrible.

Oui, il en a marre Sam. Et il en veut à la terre entière. Alors il grince des dents et fusille son frère du regard. Essaie de lui faire comprendre tout ce qui le met en colère par son seul regard. Et ça semble marcher. Car si sur le moment Dean le regarde avec interrogation, l'instant suivant il écarte doucement les deux jeunes femmes.

"- Je suis désolé. Mais il faut nous dire à quoi il ressemble. Parce qu'il faut qu'on traque et qu'on neutralise ce salopard. Qu'il ne puisse plus s'en prendre à vous ou à qui que ce soit d'autre."

Devant le regard de Dean, le rose refait son apparition sur les joues deux femmes. Et il ne faut pas à Sam d'avoir fait de grandes études pour comprendre qu'elles sont déjà tombées sous le charme de son frère.

Ce ne sont jamais que deux de plus. Il devrait avoir l'habitude. Son frère a toujours été comme ça. Alors pourquoi s'en trouve-t-il encore étonné et agacé ? Parce que c'est visiblement son cas aussi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard finalement, ils ressortent de la maison avec les informations dont ils ont besoin. Pourtant, si Dean essaye de parler de tout cela avec Sam, ce dernier garde obstinément les lèvres closes.

Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son Jean, il avance à grandes enjambés vers l'Impala, garée sur le trottoir d'en face. Il ne s'arrête même pas pour voir le propriétaire de la maison, sûrement le père de la brune, rentrer. Au contraire de Dean qui, comme à son habitude, enregistre la moindre information.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture déverrouillée, ils s'engouffrent l'un comme l'autre dans l'habitacle. Mais une nouvelle fois, Dean s'installe sans démarrer le moteur. Au contraire, il se tourne légèrement vers son petit frère qui n'a toujours pas desserré les dents.

"- Bon, ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam ? C'est quoi le problème ?"

Bah ouais. Parce qu'il a forcément remarqué qu'il y a un souci. Branché comme il est en permanence sur la fréquence de Sam, Dean ne peut pas louper un tel détail. Même si finalement, il ne comprend pas bien le problème.

Pour toute réponse, le concerné lui jette un regard mauvais en coin. Mais trop vite, bien trop vite pour que Dean parvienne à accrocher son regard, il se détourne de nouveau pour fixer l'extérieur. Mais les minutes s'enchaînent et se poursuivent. S'étirent et s'allongent. Et peu importe combien Dean attend, espère. Son petit frère reste définitivement muet. Définitivement fermé à lui.

Tout ce qu'il lui offre, c'est un profil froid et dure. Presque tranchant. Et Dean ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Sam semble autant lui en vouloir ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ?

"- Sam ?"

Aucune réaction. Pas même un regard. Et Dean ne sait plus quoi faire. Alors, après encore quelques minutes dans le silence obstiné de son frère, l'aîné finit par abandonner.

"- Ok. D'accord ! Si tu veux, t'as raison. Continue de faire la gueule. C'est sûr que ça aide beaucoup."

Mais non, même ça, ça ne fait pas réagir le cadet. Et il en a marre. Plus question d'essayer de comprendre. Mais le silence lourd lui pèse. Donc Dean se met à énumérer les faits de vive voix tout en démarrant la voiture en direction de la maison où a eu lieu le meurtre. Et finalement alors qu'il est en train d'énumérer les caractéristiques physiques de la victime, Sam se met à parler.

"- Les anciennes victimes aussi étaient rousses."

"- Oh, il parle !"

La réaction de Dean est à la fois exaspérée, cynique et froide. L'attitude de Sam a fini de l'énerver et d'épuiser sa patience. Il n'a plus envie d'être gentil avec le cadet. Pas alors qu'il n'a aucun idée de pourquoi il fait la tête ainsi. Pas alors qu'il a l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, d'avoir blessé son frère, sans pour autant savoir quoi et comment.

"- C'est gentil de me faire partager ton avis, Sam. C'est vrai, ça m'aide beaucoup !"

La réaction qu'il récolte est un regard en coin colérique. Mais il s'en fiche. Sam n'apprécie pas qu'il se moque de lui de cette manière ? Tant pis. Lui, il n'apprécie pas qu'on lui fasse la tête sans aucune raison.

Alors quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la maison, Dean coupe le contact et sort sans même attendre son cadet. Quand entend la portière passager de l'Impala claquer, il a déjà franchi la banderole jaune. Il ne prend même pas la peine de crocheter la serrure et entre par l'une des fenêtres brisées.

Les lieux n'ont pas vraiment changés depuis qu'ils sont venus dans l'après midi. Mais les petites pancartes jaunes sur le sol ont disparus. Ne reste plus que les marquages blancs faisant le contour du corps et les taches de sang sur le tapis et le parquet. Les objets cassés ont été poussés dans un coin à l'aide d'un ballet.

"- Dean..."

La voix incertaine de Sam résonne dans le salon, mais Dean, penché sur les traces incrustées dans le parquet, ne se redresse pas. C'est à peine si il stoppe son geste tandis qu'il passe ses doigts sur une marque de sang séché. Il a fini par comprendre le lien entre les victimes. Il s'agit de la couleur de cheveux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont affaires à ça. Et l'enquête est bien trop importante pour qu'il s'inquiète des humeurs de Sam. Alors il se focalise là dessus.

Et Sam, de son coté, il se pince les lèvres. Sa colère s'est estompée. Elle a été remplacée par une frustration qui le laisse l'estomac creux. Une étrange fin de quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas nommer dans la poitrine. Et en même temps, quand il voit Dean l'ignorer comme ça, il a l'impression qu'on lui broie le cœur.

La situation est désagréable et l'atmosphère qui règne entre eux dérangeante. Presque suffocante même. Mais Sam sait qu'il l'a bien cherché. Il sait qu'il est responsable du comportement actuel de Dean. Et en même temps il trouve ça normal. Parce que lui même se trouve ridicule d'avoir réagi ainsi.

C'est pas comme si son frère avait vraiment agi mal ou différemment de d'habitude. Oui, ok il était jaloux. Il l'est toujours un peu. Mais Dean n'y est pour rien à ce propos.

C'est donc mal à l'aise qu'il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre en fixant le dos de son frère. Mais quand il le voit se relever et s'enfoncer dans la maison sans même lui accorder un regard, Sam s'en veut. Véritablement. Parce qu'il a mis un froid entre Dean et lui juste pour une broutille. Une broutille qu'il n'arrive même pas à nommer d'ailleurs. Un petit mot qui lui correspond si peu.

Alors, sans penser à ses gestes, il comble la distance jusqu'à pouvoir attraper le bras de Dean. Le contact. Encore un autre petit mot. Mais là c'est tout ce dont il a envie. Ce dont il a besoin. Alors sa main entoure le poignet de Dean avec fermeté et il donne un petit coup sec pour faire pivoter son frère vers lui. Leurs regards entrent en contact. Mais celui vert est froid et sec. Peu avenant. Il est même un peu chargé de reproches et colérique. Mais au moins c'est un contact, visuel, mais contact tout de même.

Sam déglutit de travers en plongeant son regard dedans. Il lui faut rassembler le peu de courage qu'il lui reste pour parvenir à ouvrir les lèvres. Mais il faut qu'il s'excuse. Pas qu'il n'aime pas cette distance entre Dean et lui.

"- Dean."

"- Sam, on est là pour travailler. Alors si ce que tu veux dire n'a rien à voir avec le job, ferme la."

Ok. Dean est vraiment en colère. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Son attitude l'a vraiment vexé. Bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Pourtant, il se refuse à le lâcher. Tout comme il refuse d'en rester là. Alors il fronce les sourcils et essaye de se montrer sure de lui.

"- Ok Dean. Juste, je suis désolé."

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, il le lâche pour quadriller la maison. Ils passent ensuite plusieurs minutes à parcourir la maison, à l'intérieur tout comme à l'extérieur, cherchant un accès à un possible sous sol. Mais rien, c'est peine perdu.

Alors ils s'attellent à mettre en place toutes sortes de protections contre toutes sortes de créatures. Mais quand Dean passe la main sur un mur, traçant un symbole contre les démons, celui-ci se décale brutalement. L'aîné perd l'équilibre et bascule en avant dans un juron qui résonne dans la pièce.

La seconde plus tard, il se retrouve enfermé dans une sorte de cage en fer cachée à moitié dans le mur et sous le planché de la maison. Tordu en deux dans une position inconfortable, et la tête en bas, de là où il est, il distingue sans mal les autres cages du même type caché sous le planché de la maison. Les accès sont habillement cachés grâce aux lattes du parquet.

Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses.

"- Sam."

Son appel résonne dans le mur. Il se casse lui même les oreilles. Mais la voix de son frère, qu'il entend en réponse et qui lui parvient de manière étouffé, a quelque chose de vraiment rassurant. Fort heureusement, son pistolet, qu'il garde toujours avec lui et qui a glissé de sa ceinture, s'est retrouvé coincé entre le mur fixe et celui qui se serait refermé sur lui sans pitié.

Grâce à ça, un petit liserait de lumière lui parvient, et même si il faut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour s'habituer au noir, il commence à distinguer ce qui se trouve autour de lui de manière plus net.

C'est pourquoi, quand il découvre dans la cage à coté de la sienne, un corps sans vie desséché qui semble avoir été celui d'une jeune femme rousse, il pousse une puissante injure qui résonne encore plus fortement que son appel.

"- Dean ? Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"- Bordel, non, ça va pas ! Sors moi de là, Sam."

Il entend les pas de son frère résonner contre le plancher en bois de la cuisine. Pas la bonne pièce. Définitivement pas la bonne pièce. Alors, même si l'odeur et la sensation qui se dépose sur sa langue sont à la limite de le faire vomir, il inspire une nouvelle fois pour se remettre à crier pour être entendu

"- Près de l'escalier, il y a un bout de mur décalé. Mon arme est coincée entre les deux. Je suis là."

"- Ok j'arrive !"

Ah. Voilà. Les pas se rapprochent de lui. Mais, tandis que le mur qui l'a englouti se rouvre, il lui semble apercevoir quelque chose bouger entre les cages. Pourtant, il ne prend pas le temps de regarder plus en détail et quand il sent son frère attraper son pantalon à la ceinture pour le tirer, il se laisse redresser et entraîner vers l'arrière avec joie.

Ils se retrouvent tous les deux fesses au plancher tandis que devant eux le mur se referme comme si il n'avait jamais bougé. Rien ne laisse même envisager qu'il y a un passage secret à cet endroit.

"- Bon sang, Dean, c'était quoi ça ?"

"- C'est "la cave" dont elles ont parlé."

Sam pose un regard éberlué sur son frère tandis que celui-ci se passe une main devant les yeux, avalant difficilement.

"- Quoi ? Comment ça ?"

"- Si elles ont entendu des bruits venir d'en dessous, c'est parce que sous ce planché, il y a des dizaines de cages en métal comme celle dans laquelle j'étais. Il y a des chaînes aussi et des crochets."

Les yeux du cadet s'écarquillent tandis que les pupilles vertes se voilent légèrement. Peur et dégoût se mêlent pour assombrir le visage de Dean.

"- Sam... y'a des corps enfermés là dessous. Des femmes. Et elles sont visiblement toutes rousses."

Le plus jeune se relève en déglutissant difficilement avant de tendre une main à son frère. La poigne de Dean, dans la sienne, est légèrement tremblante. Mais c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes pour que l'aîné ne reprenne ses esprits.

"- Bon... il faut qu'on les sorte de là."

Mais, alors qu'il se penche au milieu du salon, poussant le tapis pour avoir accès à une trappe qu'il pense se trouver là, des bruits de chaînes se mettent soudainement à résonner dans la maison, accompagné d'une respiration difficile.

"- Heu... Dean..."

Le souffle d'air froid qui franchit leurs lèvres ne leur laisse aucun doute quant à ce qu'il approche. Puis comme pour confirmer l'idée, une voix semblant venir d'ailleurs résonne de manière indistincte dans la pièce.

"- Elles sont à moi..."

Dean serre les dents et se penche instantanément sur son sac pour en prendre deux fusils à canon scié. Il en donne un à Sam, qui l'attrape par automatisme, sans jamais cesser d'être sur ses gardes.

"- Donc, c'est un fantôme."

"- On dirait bien."

"- Mais celui de qui ?"

"- J'en sais rien."

"- Ouais... ça va être plus compliquer pour le détruire du coup."

Malgré la situation, suite à sa réplique, Sam laisse échapper un petit rire par le nez.

"- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense qu'on va vite le savoir."

"- Ouais, et j'ai bien une idée pour ça. Tiens toi prêt."

Sam n'a même pas le temps de demander à Dean ce qu'il compte faire qu'il le voit se pencher sur la fameuse trappe. L'instant d'après il l'ouvre, dévoilant une cage et le corps, dont il ne reste plus grande chose hormis les os, un peu de peau, et les vêtements, d'une jeune femme. L'odeur qui emplit tout à coup la pièce fait grimacer les deux hommes.

Et comme un déclic, le fantôme apparaît soudainement près des deux frères. Il s'agit d'un homme petit, trapu et rondouillard. Son vieux pantalon en toile noir est recouvert par un tablier de boucher, cachant une chemise à carreau mal cousue et déchirée. Sa peau, bleuté typique des apparitions fantomatiques, lui donne une allure de monstre. Pour parfaire le tableau, la petite casquette à l'ancienne abîmée qu'il porte sur la tête, et l'énorme hachoir à boucher rouillé qu'il tient à la main, donne l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur.

Comme les deux femmes l'ont dit, l'homme est plein de sang. Et quand il s'approche, chaque pas fait résonner un bruit de chaîne désagréable. Peut être est-ce à cause du crochet à chaîne de boucher qu'il tient dans l'autre main ?

Sam ne le laisse pas faire un pas de plus qu'il tire, dissipant le corps astral avec une nuée de sel.

"- Je sais qui c'est, Dean."

Le regard que Dean pose sur son frère est à la fois dépité et attentif. Y'a que son frère pour savoir qui pourrait être le monstre après l'avoir vu une seule fois. Mais en même temps, c'est parce qu'il est là que les affaires ne sont pas plus dures.

"- Cet homme se nomme Robert Deylis. Il a été le premier propriétaire de cette maison en 1781. Sa femme était une incroyable belle femme rousse du nom d'Elizabeth. Mais elle est morte à l'âge de 36 ans."

"- Ok. Et où est-elle enterrée ?"

Ils ont beau discuter, ils n'en baissent pas moins leur garde. Mais le fantôme ne semble pas vouloir se montrer pour le moment.

"- C'est ça le problème. Elle n'a jamais été enterrée."

Le regard interrogateur que Dean pose sur lui fait grimacer Sam.

"- Quand elle est morte, Robert a perdu la tête. Il est dit qu'il aurait gardé sa femme avec lui dans sa maison. Et finalement jamais personne ne l'a revu."

"- Je crains le pire pour la suite de l'histoire."

"- Ouais. Tu peux. Parce que finalement quand les amis du couple sont revenu dans la maison, tout était en place, le feu était allumé et de la nourriture était sur le feu. Mais il n'y avait plus personne."

"- Quoi, ils avaient juste disparut ?"

"- Apparemment. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais été revu."

La discussion se termine là dessus et Dean se remet à ouvrir les trappes, brûlant les corps de femmes se trouvant dedans les uns après les autres. Et lorsque le fantôme réapparaît, Sam est toujours là pour le réexpédier dans le voile. Il doit veiller sur Dean qui est concentré à saler, et brûler les corps sans faire cramer la baraque elle même. Et Dean, en totale attitude de grand frère protecteur, met la main à la patte sans réfléchir à deux fois, évitant le désagrément à son frère.

Mais, tandis qu'il ouvre une nouvelle trappe, la treizième environ, le fantôme se fait soudainement bien plus agressif.

A peine la trappe est-elle ouverte que Dean est violemment projeté contre le mur par une force invisible. L'instant suivant, c'est Sam et le fusil glisse sur le sol à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Mais tandis que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont eu le temps de se relever, Robert Deylis réapparaît.

Son hachoir atterrit sur le plancher à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la jambe de Dean la seconde d'avant. L'aîné se retrouve à ramper le plus vite possible pour échapper au fantôme. Et quand la possibilité se présente il se remet sur ses jambes pour s'éloigner rapidement.

En passant près du trou dans le sol, il découvre une sorte de frigo à l'ancienne. Il s'agit de trou bétonné creusé dans la terre sous une maison pour pouvoir mettre les bocaux dans une zone bien plus fraîche, la terre faisant office d'isolant thermique naturel.

Mais cette fois, au lieu d'y trouver les choses habituelles, il aperçoit deux corps. Celui d'un homme et d'une femme. Dean étire une grimace avant d'esquiver un nouveau coup du fantôme. Quoi que pas totalement quand il découvre une sensation de picotement sur son bras.

"- Dean, baisse toi !"

Action réalisée sans réfléchir. L'instinct prend le pas sur la réflexion avec une facilité déconcertante. Encore plus quand c'est la voix de Sam qui résonne tout autour de lui. Et sans vraiment être surpris, le bruit de la détonation du fusil résonne, suivie par un espèce de gargouilli de la part du fantôme. Ils se rapprochent ensuite tous les deux du trou.

"- Bon sang, Dean..."

"- Ouais... pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient jamais été revus."

Quand les lumières près d'eux vacillent une nouvelle fois, ils mettent de coté leur observation pour se concentrer de nouveau sur l'objectif.

"- Allez Sam, brûlons ces corps. Passe moi le gros sel tu veux ?"

"- Ouais."

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt donné. Dean s'empresse de le verser sur les deux corps. Mais si le premier, celui de l'homme, se passe plutôt bien, dès que le premier grain touche celui de la femme. Dean se retrouve projeté contre le mur.

Sa tête tape violemment contre une poutre cachée dans le placo et il se trouve quelque peu sonné. Alors Sam se jette sur le bidon d'essence et entreprend d'asperger les corps. Le bidon dans une main, le fusil dans l'autre, il est obligé de tirer plusieurs fois sur le fantôme. Mais ce dernier revient toujours et toujours plus agressivement que la fois précédente.

Mais lorsqu'il jette le bidon et attrape son briquet, le hachoir qui arrive vers lui avec une vitesse bien trop rapide lui donne l'impression que la faucheuse est juste là et qu'elle n'attend que ça pour le prendre. Et tandis que son corps réagit par instinct, Sam le sait. Il ne pourra pas éviter le coup qui se dirige droit vers sa tête.

Alors la dernière chose qu'il enregistre avant que le coup ne s'abatte, c'est la voix paniquée de son frère qui hurle son prénom. Puis finalement la douleur se répand dans son corps. Sam grimace en rouvrant les yeux. Sa vision est floue et ses oreilles bourdonnent. Pourtant, la douleur ne provient pas de l'endroit qu'il soupçonnerait. Et le gémissement de douleur qui résonne à ses oreilles ne vient étonnement pas de lui.

Lorsque sa vision revient à la normal, avec ce qui lui semble être une éternité, il découvre son frère, allongé sur le sol en train de se tordre de douleur. Une tache de sang s'étale déjà sur le sol. Soudainement son rythme cardiaque augmente à cette vue. Vu la vitesse à laquelle s'étale la flaque, son frère a une sérieuse blessure.

Mais les choses empirent encore. Surtout quand il voit le fantôme réapparaître près de Dean, son hachoir levé au dessus de sa tête dans une forme menaçante.

Alors le plus rapidement possible, il attrape son paquet d'allumettes. Il les allume toutes sans prendre le temps de les séparer avant de les lancer dans le trou. Et les corps s'enflamment enfin. De manière instantané, fort heureusement.

Et le fantôme de Robert se stoppe. Puis, comme si il savait que c'est lui le responsable, il se tourne vers lui pour le fixer avec ses yeux vides avant de s'évanouir dans des flammes immatérielles rongeant son corps astral.

Mais Sam ne se laisse pas le temps d'apprécier l'instant qu'il se jette déjà sur son frère toujours allongé sur le sol. La flaque qui s'étend dans son dos sous lui est véritablement inquiétante. De même que le teint livide qui se peint peu à peu sur le visage de Dean.

"- Hé, accroche-toi ! Me laisse pas, Dean !"

Le regard marron paniqué chercher autour de lui la moindre chose qui pourrait aider son frère. Et finalement il découvre un torchon propre déposé là par les trois jeunes femmes qui habitaient ici. Par chance, elles sont parties sans rien emporter.

Alors Sam s'en empare et relève son frère pour faire pression sur la plaie. Son dos est marqué par une profonde coupure laissant même légèrement apercevoir ses cotes. Sam retient un relent de son estomac et son teint devient aussi livide que celui de son frère. La panique le gagne un peu plus et il a dû mal à garder son calme.

Pour compliqué le tout, son frère semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. C'est à peine si le regard vert se pose sur Sam. Et la lueur trouble qu'il voit dedans n'a rien de rassurant.

"- Dean ! Parle moi ! Réponds moi !"

Son appel n'a pas l'effet escompté. Mais au moins Dean semble s'éveiller un peu. Alors Sam le ramène contre lui pour le soutenir et ils se relèvent légèrement. Mais dans ses bras, son frère est un poids presque mort. Il lui est compliqué de le manipuler facilement tout en maintenant la pression avec le tissu.

Alors il le repose au sol pour trouver un moyen de maintenir le tissu en place. Et il finit par trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Du ruban adhésif. Quand il revient vers son frère, il doit le soulever.

"- Dean, aller. Encore un effort. Reste conscient. Il faut que tu m'aides, faut que tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou."

Dean lui jette un regard torve en échange. Il semble pas totalement conscient. Pourtant avec un gémissement de douleur, il fait ce que Sam lui a demandé. Mais il lui faut quand même l'aide de son petit frère quand il manque plusieurs fois de basculer sur le coté. Lorsqu'il semble suffisamment stabilisé, Sam fait une boule du torchon avant d'entourer le torse de son frère de ruban adhésif afin de maintenir le tissu sur la blessure. Ce n'est pas le mieux, mais ça aidera au moins à diminuer l'écoulement de sang.

"- Voilà, maintenant dépêchons nous de retourner à la voiture."

Lui parler à quelque chose de rassurant pour Sam. Et quand le regard de Dean passe une seconde sur lui, même si c'est une courte seconde, il se dit que son frère va s'en sortir. Peu importe si ses mains se couvrent de sang, peu importe si il est dans un état critique. Sam sait que son frère va s'en sortir. Comme toujours. Il se le jure à lui même. Même si il doit donner sa vie, Dean s'en sortira. Dean survivra. Parce que ce petit mot, survivre, a toujours rythmé leur vie.

Quand il parvient à les amener tous les deux à la voiture, la respiration de son frère commence à se faire vraiment difficile. Ouvrant la porte arrière, il le dépose aussi délicatement que possible sur la banquette arrière. Puis il prend place devant le volant.

Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de soigner son frère devant la maison. Ils sont déjà restés bien trop longtemps et Sam se dit que la police ne va certainement pas tarder.

Alors, alliant vitesse et souplesse pour éviter de secouer Dean, inconscient à l'arrière, Sam avale les kilomètres avec l'Impala. Rapidement il s'éloigne du centre de la ville et s'engage sur une route déserte. Puis il gare le véhicule au détour d'une maison entourée d'un imposant mur en guise de clôture. Ici au moins, la voiture est un peu à l'abri et il va pouvoir donner les premiers soins à son frère.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se soignent dans la voiture. Mais jusqu'à présent ce n'avait jamais été une blessure si grave. Alors, allant prendre rapidement la trousse de soin dans le coffre, il revient s'installer à genoux sur la banquette avant, le profil tourné vers son frère. Le torse appuyé sur le dossier et les bras passant par dessus.

Aussi précautionneusement que possible, il le retourne pour le mettre à plat ventre. Puis il découpe ses affaires et le scotch avec un couteau afin d'accéder à la blessure. De toute façon les vêtements sont déjà bons à jeter.

Quand il découvre la plaie, il grimace. Il avait eu un rapide aperçu, mais elle est encore plus grave que ce qu'il ne pensait. Une coupure nette de deux centimètres de large sur environ treize centimètres de long trône fièrement sur le coté gauche du dos de Dean, juste sous l'omoplate. Mais au moins elle est propre. Et son frère étant déjà inconscient, il n'a pas besoin de l'endormir.

Alors il applique une compresse alcoolique pour nettoyer la plaie et la désinfecter. Puis il entreprend de recoudre ce dos qui est déjà marqué d'un trop grand nombre de cicatrices.

Quand Dean revient à lui, il a du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Son dos lui fait horriblement mal. Comme si on lui avait écrasé et arraché quelque chose tout en même temps. Et pour couronner le tout, régulièrement il a une sensation de pincement et de brûlure qui s'ajoute. Puis il sent que sa peau bouge, au même titre que ses muscles.

"- Ne bouge pas, Dean. Je n'ai pas terminé."

Il reconnaît la voix qui lui parvient à travers un brouillard et le bourdonnement désagréable qui habite ses tympans. C'est Sam. Tant mieux. Au moins, Sam est là avec lui. Et il semble aller bien.

Mais ce truc dans son dos lui fait vraiment trop mal. Il faut qu'il le retire, ou qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi tant que ça stoppe la douleur.

"- Arrête ! Bouge pas, je te dis."

Mais Dean a mal. Vraiment. Alors il fronce les sourcils avant d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais sa vision floue ne lui apporte rien d'autre qu'une luminosité douloureuse et il les referme immédiatement en grognant.

"- J'ai bientôt terminé. Tiens toi tranquille."

Terminé ? Terminé quoi au juste ? Les sensations de son corps se font plus nettes, plus précises. Bien plus douloureuses aussi. Et il pousse un second gémissement en sentant une fois de plus ce pincement brûlant.

Bon, ok. Deuxième essai. Dean rouvre les yeux à nouveau. Et même si c'est encore désagréable, il se force à les garder ouvert. Oh. Alors c'est la lampe de poche de son frère, qu'il a coincé entre son torse et la banquette avant pour pouvoir s'éclairer, qui faisait mal comme ça ?

Le regard fiévreux de Dean parcourent le profil de son petit frère. Même à moitié conscient seulement, il cherche mécaniquement la moindre blessure chez Sam. Mais il semble aller bien si on omet le bleu qui se forme sur sa clavicule à la naissance de son t-shirt et la coupure sur sa joue gauche.

"- Sam."

"- Oui Dean. Je suis là."

Trois petits mots qui ont l'effet du plus efficace des tranquillisants.

Mais Dean a du mal à reconnaître sa propre voix. Sa voix est rappeuse. Cassée. Et à avoir parlé, maintenant, un désagréable goût se répand dans sa bouche. Mélange d'hémoglobine et de remontées acides de bile. Puis l'air qui règne dans la Chevrolet n'aide en rien. Chargé de l'odeur typiquement ferreuse du sang et de l'alcool des désinfectants.

Quand Sam bouge, s'éloignant le temps d'une seconde, ses mains sont couvertes de sang. Dean, immédiatement inquiet, tente de se relever. Mais il est stoppé net par la main droite ferme de Sam qui se pose sur son épaule pour le forcer à rester allonger.

"- Nan Dean. Il faut que je termine de te soigner."

Nouveau grognement. Seule réponse que l'aîné est capable de donner avec la vague de douleur fulgurante qu'il vient de déclencher en essayant de bouger.

"- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Dean ?"

Oh. Que Dieu bénisse son frère qui lui permet de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette douleur. Son regard vert s'accroche au visage de son cadet. Il l'étudie, l'observe encore et encore. S'en gorge complètement. S'en repaît avec une avidité et une faim sans nom. Tout pour se sentir un peu mieux.

Parce que finalement, Sam est son miracle. Il est son médicament. Et Dean, pauvre petite Dean, il est totalement soumis à l'existence de son frère. Son monde se résume à son frère. Capable de tout pour ces beaux yeux marrons qu'il aime voir posé sur lui. Capable d'encore plus pour un de ces sourires qu'il est l'un des rares à avoir.

"- Dean ?"

Oui, Sam. Je suis là. Comme toujours. Je ne peux être nul part ailleurs.

C'est ce que Dean aimerait dire. Mais il a trop mal. Il doit déjà lutter pour rester éveillé. Sauf que quand la main de son petite frère se pose sur son dos, il soupire. Le bien être se répend lentement. Est-ce que Sam a vraiment les mains froides, ou est-ce lui qui a vraiment le corps en feu ? Pourtant quand la peau fraîchement agréable de son frère se pose sur la sienne, Dean a l'impression de ressentir une étrange connexion. Comme si par un simple toucher, Sam était capable de lui transmettre un peu de son énergie.

Et finalement, peut être est-ce vrai. Car Dean trouve la force d'ouvrir les lèvres.

"- Faire quoi, Sam ?"

Une chose est appliquée sur son dos et la sensation de brûlure constante dû à l'air se fait soudain vive avant de s'estomper lentement.

"- Pourquoi t'être interposé comme ça ? Je mets les scotchs, je mets un trucs sur ton bras et j'ai terminé. Encore un peu de courage."

Dean hoche la tête en serrant les dents. La pression que met son frère pour appliquer les scotchs n'est pas très forte, mais elle suffit à couper le souffle à Dean à chaque fois. Quand finalement il termine, Sam demande à Dean se redresser. Il l'aide en le soulevant doucement par le bras pour que son frère puisse se mettre en position assise. C'est à partir de là qu'il appliquer une bande sur le bras de son frère, où se situe une coupure.

"- Dean... réponds moi."

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Sam ? Si je le faisais pas, tu te faisais tuer. Alors bien sûr que je me suis interposé."

Sam le fixe avec un regard réprobateur tandis qu'il tire une nouvelle bande neuve de la boite, qu"il compte passer autour du corps de son aîné. Il sort alors de la voiture pour passer à l'arrière près de son frère, s'asseyant avec lui sur la banquette.

"- Sauf que maintenant, c'est toi qui risque de mourir."

Quelques secondes de silence s'étirent dans les véhicules. Les seules bruits sont les coupures de respirations de Dean lors d'une douleur un peu plus forte, le frottement des vêtements de Sam, et le faible bruit de la bande se déroulant pour être appliqué sur le corps de Dean.

Mais finalement Sam n'y tient plus. Et après s'être mordu la lèvre inférieur, il reprend la parole.

"- Ne refais plus jamais ça."

"- Dans tes rêves."

La réponse est laborieuse mais ferme et Sam fronce les sourcils en plantant son regard dans celui voilé de douleur de son frère.

"- Dean. Je suis sérieux."

"- Moi aussi Sam."

"- Mais t'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?!"

Cette fois, Sam s'énerve. Ses nerfs craquent. La tension est redescendue suffisamment pour qu'il puisse mettre de coté son sang froid sans risquer de perdre son frère. Alors il évacue tout. La terreur de le perdre. La tension de la chasse. L'horreur de ce qu'ils ont découvert là bas. Le besoin de montrer à Dean qu'il est important pour lui.

"- Tu aurais pu y rester. Tu n'es même pas encore sorti d'affaire. Comment peux-tu agir comme ça ? Tu réfléchis pas ou quoi ?"

"- Sam. Ferme là."

La voix de Dean, légèrement tremblante et hachée à cause de la douleur, est calme. Sans méchanceté ou agressivité. Il ne transparaît à travers elle qu'une profonde fatigue liée à la douleur. Et le regard vert l'est tout autant quand il se fixe dans celui du cadet. Et soudainement Sam se dégonfle. Comme un ballon de baudruche. Toute sa colère s'envole.

"- Si c'était à faire je le referai. C'est normal."

"- Mais t'es..."

"- Je t'ai dit de la fermer."

Dean ne le laisse pas finir. Il le foudroie du regard. Et Sam se retrouve une nouvelle fois à être ce gamin tout novice de la vie devant la grandeur imposante de son frère.

"- Comprends bien une chose. T'es mon petit frère. C'est mon taff de te protéger. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je dis bien quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne me fera faillir à cette tâche. Qu'importe que j'y laisse ma vie. Parce que j'ai que toi Sam. Alors tant que tu respires, ça me va."

Est-ce la douleur qui lui fait dire de telle chose ? Ou la fatigue ? Le manque de sang peut être ? Toujours est-il que quand Sam entend son frère lui dire de telles choses, son regard le fixant sans ciller, il se retrouve avec les yeux humides. Parce qu'il est émotif Sam. Il l'a toujours été. Mais quand il s'agit de Dean, il n'y a plus de limites.

 _Important._ Ce petit mot s'impose à son esprit. Efface tout le reste. Gonfle son cœur de joie, de soulagement et d'adoration. Non, d'amour. Important pour l'un comme pour l'autre. A tel point que plus rien d'autre ne compte.

Alors ses yeux s'embuent lentement. Et les larmes manquent de couler sur ses joues. Mais il détourne la tête. Se mord la lèvre. Inspire et expire avec application pour se calmer. Puis ses yeux tombent sur la main droit de Dean, serré dans un poing douloureux.

Ouais, bien sûr. Dean n'affichera jamais totalement sa douleur. Il essayera toujours de la contenir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cacher sa faiblesse pour rassurer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu Sam. Et finalement il y parvient. Un peu.

Mais Sam... Il aime pas voir Dean comme ça. Il aime pas le voir se sacrifier pour lui. Et en même temps rien ne gonfle plus son cœur de joie et d'amour que ça. Parce que c'est encore une manière de voir combien il est important pour son frère.

Alors il tend la main. Jusqu'à venir attraper le poing de Dean. Et lentement, doigt par doigt, il lui fait desserrer sa prise. Il ouvre son poing et le détend en parcourant les plis du bouts des doigts. Caresse aérienne qui calme Dean. Qui le focalise sur autre chose que la douleur.

"- Dean. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi."

Près de lui, il sent le concerné se tendre, mais il retient sa main quand elle manque de lui échapper. Puis il la rapproche de lui. Mais au lieu de reprendre ses touches timides, il entrecroise ses doigts avec les siens. Il les serre doucement des siens. Manière de se tenir la main d'un couple. Manière d'être liés plus intimement que par une simple tape sur l'épaule. Même si au fond, ils le sont déjà bien plus que la plupart des gens.

Dean se laisse faire. Il observe le manège de son frère. A la fois curieux et trop fatigué pour tenter de s'y soustraire. Parce que finalement il a besoin de ça aussi, Dean. Même si c'est pas correct. Même si ils sont frères. Il a besoin de sentir l'amour de Sam. Peu importe comment. Il a besoin de le sentir vivant, là, près de lui. Tout près de lui. De sentir ce lien, un petit mot ô combien important pour lui. Pour eux.

"- Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'on serait séparé. Et Dean..."

Quand il prononce son prénom comme ça, l'aîné des Winchester se retrouve à avaler avec difficulté. Une boule d'émotion obstrue sa gorge et son cœur s'accélère légèrement dans sa poitrine. Il redoute ce qui va arriver. Il redoute tellement la suite. Mais il l'attend aussi tellement, en même temps. Un dilemme qui le tue. Qui lui retourne les tripes et qui fait chauffer son sang dans ses veines. Qui fait apparaître un brouillard dans ses pensées.

"- Dean..."

La voix de Sam n'est qu'un chuchotement. Le moindre son, un simple souffle, pourrait couvrir ses mots. Pourtant pour Dean, c'est comme si il n'avait plus rien autour. Plus rien d'autre que l'Impala, leur maison, Sam et lui.

Et finalement il n'entend plus que lui. Plus que Sam. Encore et toujours. Sam, un petit mot. Un surnom en trois lettres venant d'un prénom beaucoup plus solennel : Samuel. Mais Pour lui Samuel, ce n'est pas Sam. Et Sam, ce n'est pas Samuel.

Parce que Samuel, c'est leur grand père. Un homme qu'il n'est plus tout à fait sûr d'apprécier. Ou plutôt. Un homme qu'il est sûr de ne plus vraiment apprécier. Petite nuance fondamentalement différente.

Tandis que Sam. Son petit Sam. Son petit frère, son univers. Il est tout ce qu'il chérit le plus au monde. Il représente tout. Tout ce qu'il aime, tout ce qu'il souhaite, tout ce qu'il espère pour l'avenir : continuer de vivre avec Sam, de le voir au quotidien.

"- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé, Dean."

Ouais. Comme ça. Il aime tellement quand Sam dit son prénom comme ça. Avec ce mélange d'amour inconditionné, de dévotion et d'adoration, mais aussi de supplication. Parce que quand il fait ça, Dean n'a plus l'impression d'être le seul à agir et ressentir les choses ainsi. Il n'a plus l'impression d'avoir un comportement déplacé, une obsession ignoble, envers cet être qu'il chérit plus que sa vie. Plus que la planète entière.

"- Sam..."

Mais finalement, voilà qu'il se retrouve à déglutir difficilement. La tension entre eux est à la fois suffocante et délicieusement agréable. Une sorte de bulle qui, une fois de plus, n'entoure qu'eux.

"- Promets le moi Dean."

Mais non. Dean ne peut pas promettre ça. Protéger Sam, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Ce qu'il fera toujours. Alors il ne peut pas promettre qu'il ne fera plus jamais de choses comme s'interposer entre le danger et lui.

Sauf que quand la main de Sam sert la sienne de cette manière, il doute Dean. Il doute parce qu'il refuse de perdre Sam. Parce qu'il veut voir le soulagement dans ses yeux. Parce qu'il veut le voir lui sourire avec cette étincelle de bonheur qui les éclaire tout les deux.

Et quand son regard se plante dans celui de son frère. Il bascule. Il sombre. Dans un monde interdit fait d'immoralité et d'incertitudes. Mais après tout, il a déjà été un démon une fois, Dean. Alors que peut-il risque de plus ? Puis, quand il s'agit de Sam, il est prêt à se damner, encore et encore. Pour n'importe quelle raison et autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Alors dans un geste tout à fait naturel, sa main vient attraper la nuque de Sam pour le rapprocher de lui. Dans sa seconde main, il sert à son tour celle de son petit frère et déjà un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres de Sam. Ouais, voilà. C'est ce que Dean voulait voir. Et quand leurs respirations se mêlent, il peut sentir que celle de son petit frère est parfaitement apaisée.

"- Je te le promets Sam. Je te promets qu'on sera plus jamais séparé. Soit on survit tous les deux, soit on meurt tous les deux."

"- Ouais, ça me va."

C'est une promesse folle, digne de deux esprits malades. Mais après tout, ils le sont un peu tout les deux non ? Avec tout ce qu'ils ont vu, avec le métier qu'ils font, la vie qu'ils mènent. Sont-ils encore vraiment tout à fait sain d'esprit ?

Probablement pas quand l'un comme l'autre sont prêt à sacrifier la planète entière et ses millions d'habitants pour sauver leur frè quand ils se font des promesses de ce style.

Après tout, là, le front appuyé contre celui de son frère, ils en sont à partager le même air. Se moquant totalement de la notion d'espace personnel. Puis les mains toujours jointes, son cœur se gonfle d'amour lorsqu'il sent Sam venir attraper la deuxième dans la sienne, comme pour se raccrocher un peu plus à lui. Et Dean finit par se laisser aller contre son frère, laissant reposer une grande partie de son poids contre Sam pour soulager sa blessure.

Il est fatigué. Il peu bien se reposer un peu non ? Parce qu'il a confiance. Ouais. Confiance, c'est un autre petit mot qui résume une partie de ce qu'il ressent pour son frère.

Ils restent quelques minutes immobiles avant que Sam ne passe ses bras autour de la taille de Dean. Il prend bien garde à ne pas toucher sa blessure avant de le faire passer au dessus de lui. Puis il s'allonge à moitié sur la banquette.

A peine est-il casé que Dean se met en mouvement, sa respiration se hanchant avec la douleur, tandis qu'il s'installe de manière plus confortable sur son frère. Rare moment où il accepte de baisser sa garde. Mais toujours en compagnie de Sam. Jamais sans lui.

L'une de ses jambes est pliée le long de la fenêtre, son pied remontant vers le toit de la voiture, tandis que la deuxième pend de la banquette, terminant sur le sol. Mais Dean n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Même si ce n'est pas le plus confortable du monde. Même si l'un comme l'autre, ils sont un peu trop grand.

Nan, pas question d'échanger. Parce que là, allongé à plat ventre sur le corps de son frère, sa tête posé sur le haut de sa poitrine, presque dans le creux de son cou, il se sent bien. Il se sent protégé, à l'abri de tout.

Et finalement, pour quelques heures, le temps de récupérer un peu, il veut bien donner le rôle de protecteur à Sam. Surtout quand ce dernier entreprend de faire courir ses doigts sur sa nuque et sur son crane de manière aérienne. Parce que là, ils sont plus proches que jamais aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Liés par le cœur, et le corps. Mais aussi par le sang, par leur histoire, par leur vie. Parce que l'un pour l'autre, ils ont une confiance totale, une adoration absolue, un besoin de protéger et de côtoyer constant, un amour inconditionnel. Tellement de choses qui font que jamais ils ne pourront étancher leur soif de l'autre.

Mais finalement, se dit Dean, est-ce vraiment une promesse si horrible ? Est-ce vraiment si mal ?

Nan. Définitivement non. Pas quand il voit l'expression apaisé sur le visage de Sam qui se contente d'apprécier l'instant présent, les yeux se promenant sur le paysage extérieur sans vraiment le voir. Et tant pis si ça doit les mener à leur perte. Tant pis si ça choque ou emmerde le monde. Ils ne renonceront jamais à l'autre. Pour rien au monde. Dean s'en fait la promesse sans savoir que de son coté, Sam fait la même.

* * *

 **Terminé**


End file.
